Sibylline
by Sakrea
Summary: Blaster is receiving many disturbing messages, but who are they from? Cyclonus/Blaster. Warnings: Mech kissing, implied slash.


When he received the first transmission, Blaster very nearly brushed it off as a static disturbance, possibly caused by the Earth's sun. He'd set it aside for later examination when he had more time. Later that same day, when he had listened to it more closely, he'd discovered something fairly disturbing. It was an encrypted message, whose source he could not identify. But of course, this was war, coded messages were common and this would not be the first time such a transmission had been found.

Decoding the message had quickly become his top priority as Head of Autobot Communications. While it proved to be a tough code to crack, he managed to do it in just a few days.

When he applied it to the staticy transmission, it played back through his speakers. An unidentifiable voice called out only one word.

_"Blaster…"_

The Communications Head gave an involuntary shudder. What…? Why would someone go through all the trouble of encrypting a message only to say that…? Why his name?

Blaster had little time to let the strange message affect him. In the next few cycles, he received two more of those same encrypted messages.

Part of him considered simply ignoring them. They could just be some elaborate prank by the Decepticons to mess with his head. His processor immediately drifted to Soundwave. That mech could easily pull something like this off.

Then again, what if it wasn't? Maybe the message had simply been interrupted. It could be an Autobot calling for help for all he knew. A strange way to do so, but one never knew.

With that in mind, he set to work on those two new messages. This time it took him just a cycle to decode them since he was familiar with the style.

Pressing a button on his chest, Blaster played back the first of the two new messages.

_"I need you…"_

It was the same haunting voice, but its words gave Blaster pause. Maybe it was a distressed Autobot. It did seem like the mech needed help. The other message may very well contain other vital information if the mech needed help. He quickly played the second message.

_"I want you…"_

That was not a distress call. He didn't know what the slag it was, but the second message did it. He was scared. Who was sending these? Why?

Blaster quickly removed the recordings from his speakers and huddled back in his chair. Suddenly, the glass dome his office resided in seemed far too open.

For weeks, uncountable numbers of those encrypted messages came in, unidentifiable, untraceable. In each message, the sibylline voice's words only got bolder, often describing any number of crude things. Yet, Blaster couldn't seem to ignore them.

Even the long ones, Blaster decoded them and listened. He never could escape the feeling of horror when he listened, especially when the voice started describing acts that he hoped never to commit with the sender. In addition, he never told anyone about the messages. After all, they were only directed at him and so far, nothing other than messages came out of it… No need to worry anyone needlessly with something that had thus far, proved to be harmless. Creepy, but harmless.

"Blaster? Is there something wrong? You seem distracted."

The Communications Officer looked up toward the cockpit, optics shuttering briefly as he was snapped out of his thoughts. "I'm fine Sky Lynx, just thinking." He told the shuttle.

Several days ago, Blaster and Sky Lynx had taken off to assist the Junkions with a problem they were having with a communications array. Being allies, he had gratefully helped the strange mechs as best he could. He'd gotten their array back online and now he and the shuttle were headed back home to Earth.

"Blaster, I'm picking up a strange signal coming from Earth's moon." Sky Lynx said suddenly. "It's probably nothing, but you may want to listen to it."

"Let's hear it." The smaller mech replied, standing up from his seat in the cargo hold to head up to the cockpit.

When he reached the shuttle's control panel's, the speakers in the room crackled to life with a horribly familiar staticy sound.

His hand tightened at his side, optics darkening slightly as his head tilted downward. Even now he couldn't escape those transmissions.

"Is it more than just static then?" Sky Lynx asked, obviously noticed the way Blaster seemed to recognize the sound.

"Yeah, it's way more than static." Blaster sighed. "You said it was coming from the moon right?"

"It seems to be."

Blaster chewed on his bottom lip. So now he knew where the signal was coming from, at least this time. Whatever mech was sending these signals was down there… Did he dare investigate it though?

"Take us down while I decode this message."

Sky Lynx made a sound of affirmation before his flight path swerved and they descended toward the moon.

Blaster busied himself by decoding the message, which due to extensive practice took only a few moments. He quickly plugged it into his speakers, hoping it was not one of the more dirty messages considering it seemed to be short.

_"Come here…"_

Blaster froze. The mech knew he was here, heading toward the moon. This could very well be a trap and he was walking straight into it.

"Who was that?" Sky Lynx asked.

"I'm not sure." Blaster sighed. "But I'm going to find out."

"Well not to worry, if it happens to be a Decepticon, you have good ol' Sky Lynx with you." The shuttle told him. "You'll be perfectly safe."

Blaster made a noise of thanks, but didn't voice his worry. Somehow he didn't think the shuttle's ego, despite the power behind it, could help him here.

Despite Sky Lynx's promise of backup, Blaster had been forced to leave the larger mech behind. Tracing the signal had lead him to a cave hidden within a crater. It was all much too small for the larger mech to follow. Even so, the shuttle had called support after him, promising to do what he could anyway.

Now, as Blaster entered the cave, he found himself once more wondering if this was a good idea. He had no way to light his path through the dark area and he was sure whoever had sent the messages was already watching him. If the mech chose to ambush him, he doubted he could fight him off in these circumstances.

With that thought, Blaster abandoned all hope of sneaking up on the mech. "So, I'm here!" Blaster shouted into the cave. "Now show me who you are!"

For several moments, he was forced to listen to his shout echo through the caves. He waited after it faded, but there was still no response.

Blaster briefly considered the idea that maybe there was a device left here that was sending the messages. Maybe he wouldn't face that mech today...

"You haven't figured out my identity yet?" a deep voice rumbled from somewhere in the cave.

Blaster's optics widened in recognition. He knew that voice far too well. On the battle field when he spoke, he was always forced to turn and listen. It was overpowering and he always responded in a way he could never understand.

A pair of red optics flickered online in front of him, only a few feet away, just far enough into the darkened cave so that the Decepticon's body could not be seen.

"Cyclonus… Why are you sending those messages?" Blaster asked, his voice cautious.

"I believe I have made that very clear, Autobot." Cyclonus rumbled, stepping closer to the bewildered communications officer.

"More than clear." Blaster admitted. "But why me?"

"Who else?" Cyclonus murmured, stepping close enough that Blaster could see the smile drawn across his face plates.

Blaster's mouth opened to respond, but he could come up with nothing. The Decepticon's second in command had made it obvious in those numerous transmissions how he felt about the communication's officer, what he wanted of him. There really was no question of who else.

"I'm disappointed in how long it took you to find me." Cyclonus said after a moment, extending one hand toward Blaster.

To the mech's own surprise, he stayed put, allowing Cyclonus to rest the hand against his cheek plating, fingers gently stroking it.

"The origin was too well hidden…"

"Excuses and chatter." Cyclonus dismissed with a smirk, fingers tightening on the other mech's cheek plating. "We are wasting time."

"Time?" Blaster asked dumbly, optics locked on Cyclonus's. Somehow he felt… Strange, like he was in a trance. He didn't mind the Decepticon's touch, yet he knew he should. There was just something about that voice, so different now when it was not garbled by an encrypted transmission. It had him mesmerized.

"Your friend will not wait long." The purple mech noted. "If I am to follow through with my promises, we must hurry…"

And Blaster knew exactly what he meant. All those whispered promises and descriptions he'd received had sounded so repulsive then. Now, looking back on them, he felt that he almost wanted the Decepticon to keep his promise.

Cyclonus drew him forward, drawing their lip components together in a surprisingly soft kiss. Blaster pressed into it, slipping a hand around the other mech's neck. He tilted his head just slightly; causing the other to release a sound of approval before the kiss suddenly grew more fervent.

Whatever protest Blaster may have previously held disappeared as a passion he didn't know he held burst to the surface. He wanted this. He wanted Cyclonus. He didn't understand it, but right now he simply didn't want to.

Maybe later, when he was forced to return to Sky Lynx he might regret all this, but maybe not. When a clawed hand ran over his panel and the larger mech dropped him to the ground, he found himself hoping he might receive another sibylline message.


End file.
